Master's Favorite
by EmbarrassedOne
Summary: Gardevoir is her master's favorite pokemon. She would do anything for her master. She wants to do everything for her master. Master is silly for not realizing that, but Gardevoir will fix that. One way or another. Warning: Lemons.
1. Favorite Pokemon

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. This is a fan work written for (perverse) entertainment.

AN: Ok, everyone aboard the pokephilia train. Choo, choo! (Cover image by Threeworlds.)

* * *

 **Master's Favorite**

 **Chapter 1: Favorite Pokemon**

* * *

She was Master's favorite.

Gardevoir knew Master's name, but always thought of him as Master. Master became flustered whenever she psychically referred to him as Master. He told her not to call him that. He wanted her to call him by his name. He told her that he was her trainer and her friend, but not her master. Master could be very silly. Master was Gardevoir's Master. She would do anything for Master, so if Master wished Gardevoir to call him by his name, she would call Master that. She liked his name. After all, it was Master's name.

She was not Master's first pokemon. That was a treecko, who had since evolved into a sceptile. Gardevoir hated Sceptile. It was not better than her. Being Master's first did not matter. Gardevoir knew she was Master's favorite. That was what was really important.

She was one of Master's earliest pokemon. It was so long ago when he caught her. She was only a little ralts back then. Gardevoir remembered living with others like her. Not exactly like her; none of them became Master's favorite like her. More than that she was different. Where the other ralts were green, she was blue. Gardevoir had since learned that was because she was a "shiny" Gardevoir, and it was something she should be proud of. Back then she just thought she looked weird. That was until Master came.

Master fought her with the dumb treecko. It was amazing, and proof of Master's skill, that he defeated her with such a dumb pokemon. It hurt, and the pokeball was strange. Master took her to a pokemon center where another human made Ralts healthy again. Then Master took her and showed her to all of his friends and family. They were all impressed that Master caught such a rare and amazing pokemon. A pokemon worthy of Master.

Since then the two of them had many adventures. Master trained Gardevoir well. Under his care she became graceful and powerful. They proved it.

Under Master's direction there was nothing that she could not do. No contest where she did not shine. No tournament where she did not dominate. Under Master she simply won.

One day Master asked Gardevoir to do something new. Master asked to breed her. Gardevoir was strangely disappointed to learn that she was to breed with a ditto. Gardevoir was amazing, and her children could be just as special as she was. Of course Gardevoir consented. She would do anything for Master.

When the day of their appointment came, Master sat down with Gardevoir to go over the plan. First, they would meet with the ditto and its trainer. When Gardevoir felt comfortable she and the ditto would be left alone for as long as they needed. Master emphasized that if at any point she wanted to stop, she just needed to tell him. They could walk away at any time.

Gardevoir was nervous. She should not be nervous, Master said it would be fine. It was irritating that her body was not as loyal to Master as she was.

* * *

Master held open the door for Gardevoir to step through. In the room were two couches facing each other with a small table between them. Sitting on one of the couches was a woman and a ditto. Beyond the couches was a bed.

A large bed.

Gardevoir froze at the sight of it. Master's hand squeezed her shoulder. Gardevoir looked up to Master. Silently his eyes asked her if she was okay. They could turn around and walk away. Master would not be angry, or disappointed in her. It would be fine. Placing her hand on Master's, Gardevoir smiled.

The ditto twisted its body and changed. It took the form of a big hand that waved to Gardevoir. Gardevoir giggled.

Together, Gardevoir and Master walked to the empty couch. Master sat across the table from the other trainer, and Gardevoir sat beside him.

The trainers began talking about inconsequential things. The ditto shifted into different funny shapes.

Tentatively, Gardevoir created a psychic link between herself and the ditto. The two got to know each other. Ditto was nice. It was cute how it was content and even happy to serve its inferior trainer.

After some time Gardevoir gathered up her courage. She placed a hand on Master's knee to get his attention. She could have mentally told him that she was ready to- That she was ready, but that felt so embarrassing. Master turned to Gardevoir. Gardevoir nodded. Master gave her a smile, and squeezed her shoulder. Together, Master and the other trainer left the room.

Left Gardevoir alone with Ditto.

Gardevoir began to have second thoughts, but Master was still near. Gardevoir always knew when Master was near. Master's mind felt nice. Better than any other. He was waiting in the next room. That fact calmed Gardevoir. She would do anything for Master.

Standing, she nodded to Ditto.

Ditto twisted and changed. A male gardevoir stood before her. Gardevoir moved closer, and stopped. This was not right.

There was nothing wrong with Ditto. Ditto had transformed into a highly attractive gardevoir. It was just Gardevoir was not aroused. Gardevoir shook her head.

Again Ditto's body twisted and changed. It took the form of a gallade. Still Gardevoir felt nothing. Ditto changed into a reuniclus. Nothing. A chandelure. Nothing.

Gardevoir shook her head. Relying on Ditto was getting her nowhere. Closing her eyes, she reached out with her mind. Her power took hold of Ditto, and began to mold its body. She let her desire guide her, not thinking of what she wanted, but willing it. It was done. Gardevoir opened her eyes.

Master.

Of course it was Master. Gardevoir felt silly not knowing it from the beginning. Master was perfect.

Gardevoir reached out to take Ditto's hand. It felt like Master. She leaned in and smelled his body. It smelled like Master. Still, it was not Master. The mind was not Master's. It was Ditto, but Gardevoir was ready to pretend.

Gardevoir kissed master.

She felt master's arms wrap around her. He pulled her closer, deepening the kiss. Gardevoir felt master's tongue push into her mouth. She moaned into him as his tongue explored her. Pulses of heat radiating from her core passed through Gardevoir's body. The kiss went on and on. Her thighs moistened from her dripping womanhood.

Telekinetically, Gardevoir pushed master onto the bed. She was ready.

Smiling sensually, Gardevoir crawled over master's body. She stopped as her face came even with master's manhood. It was beautiful. Gardevoir's mouth watered. She leaned down. No, Master wished her to breed. Gardevoir continued to crawl up master.

Carefully, Gardevoir came to rest her core on master's manhood. It was hard, and long, and master's. She was so excited she could burst.

Slowly she lowered herself onto master's shaft. She wanted to savor every millimeter as he entered her. His manhood pushing her apart. Her body being shaped to master's needs. Only the crown had entered her, and it was incredible. There was still so much Gardevoir could do for master. There was still so much Gardevoir would do for master.

The idea weakened her. Gardevoir could suddenly not hold up the weight of her own body. She slid down master's dick, sheathing it completely inside of her.

For a moment Gardevoir could not make a sound. She could not move. The pleasure was too much. She could do nothing but experience. A high pitch squeal of delight slowly escaped Gardevoir's lips.

She felt master's hands grasp her hips. She remembered herself. With master's help, Gardevoir raised herself so that master almost left her. Down again, she welcomed master's manhood within her completely. Again and again.

One of master's hands left her hips. Carefully, master took hold of Gardevoir's clit. Gently, he played with the little nub. It felt wonderful.

Something was happening to Gardevoir. Something was building within her. A strange pressure in her body and mind. More and more it grew. Filled her until she could barely stand it. It exploded and Gardevoir was in bliss.

The pleasure overwhelmed Gardevoir. Made her forget where she was. Pleasure given to her by Master.

No, not by Master. This thing was not Master. This thing had defiled her. Defiled what belonged to Master. Gardevoir would make it pay for what it did. Her will readied to rip its mind and body to shreds- No, she had to remember where she was. She was pretending Ditto was Master to breed with it. Master wished her bred. Gardevoir calmed.

Gardevoir pushed Ditto's-master's arms down by his sides. She resumed her motion. Up and down, caressing master's shaft with her womanhood. Slowly at first, but faster, and faster. Gardevoir bounced on master's dick as fast as she was able.

She needed it. Impatiently, she wanted it now. Psychically she demanded that master cum. Demanded that he paint her womb white.

Then master came. Gardevoir felt master's seed push deep inside her. Fill her. Breed her.

Gardevoir knew it was done. Master would be pleased with her. Master would praise her. Master would touch her, pet her. Master would- Master would- Master. Master!

MasterMasterMasterMasterMasterMasterMasterMasterMasterMasterMasterMasterMaster!

Gardevoir came for her Master.

* * *

It was not the last time Gardevoir visited Ditto. Master took her there several more times.

Gardevoir had four eggs in total. The first three ralts to hatch were exceptional specimens. If properly trained they each had the potential to become exceptionally powerful gardevoirs. The young trainers they were given to were very fortunate to have them, but they were normal.

Each time an egg was hatched Gardevoir was asked to hold the child. Every time she looked down into the eyes of the little pokemon she felt nothing. Gardevoir was aware that she should have some motherly attachment to these babies, but all that she could think was that they were not Master's.

Then the fourth egg hatched.

Blue. It was a "shiny" ralts. It was like her. Like its siblings before it, Gardevoir took it into her arms. Holding her fourth child for the first time was unlike the others. This time Gardevoir felt an emotion well up within her.

Hatred. Uncompromising, complete hate. Gardevoir despised her child more than anything else in the world. Gardevoir wanted to see her hands drenched in its blood. Her mind ached with the need to tear off its limbs. Only the thought of Master's disappointment kept her from smashing the ralts' head open on the floor.

It was like her. Special like her. Gardevoir would not let this worm steal Master's affection. She was Master's favorite. Master would not love the worm more than he loved her. Gardevoir wanted to make certain of it.

Carefully, Gardevoir maintained her neutral expression. This was the point of the whole exercise. This is what Master wanted. It would not take Master from her, Master would barely get a chance to know this creature. She could control herself. For some time at least.

* * *

Gardevoir and Master stood together in a field by a mansion. The worm stood between them. There were some other people there as well. Several skilled pokemon trainers that Master and Gardevoir had fought before. A lady in an elegant dress approached them with a small child trailing behind her.

Master and the lady talked a little. The child approached them. Gardevoir felt relieved when Master handed the worm's pokeball to the child.

The worm looked to Gardevoir for some kind of guidance or approval. Not letting the disgust she felt from looking at the worm change her serene expression, Gardevoir gestured for it to go. The worm left to stand before its new little trainer.

The lady presented Master with a small box. Master opened the box and showed Gardevoir the contents. It was the most beautiful necklace she had ever seen. A simple chain with a stone. The stone was unlike anything she had heard of. Colors swirled and shifted within it.

Gardevoir raised her chin to allow Master to clasp the jewelry around her neck. As the stone touched Gardevoir's skin she felt the power within. Power and emotions. Care, and joy, and loyalty. Love. It was Master.

With confidence Gardevoir walked forward into the arena set aside for this test. Four other trainers sent their pokemon onto the field. An absol, dusclops, a walrein, and a salamancer. These were four of the most powerful pokemon in the region, backed by some of the most experienced trainers. Gardevoir had fought all of them before. Of course she won, but they were all hard fights. She hated herself for it, but she doubted that Master and herself could ever win against all four of them at once.

Gardevoir looked back to meet Master's eyes. She nodded. Master pressed down on a bracelet with a stone matching Gardevoir's. The energy and love within Gardevoir's necklace exploded. expanding to fill every inch of her. Her body glowed and changed. It was like she was evolving again, except better.

Evolving had brought with it a sense of power, and advancement. Like she was becoming what she was meant to be. This had that, but it had more. All of that was intermingled with Master's kindness, and his caring, and his will. His love. She was not merely becoming what biology meant her to be, but what Master willed her to be.

Gardevoir looked down at her new form. The black gown and the other little changes. Gardevoir felt like she had become an embodiment of elegance. She did a little twirl to show it to Master. The smile Master gave her showing his approval made her heart skip. More than ever before she knew she was a pokemon worthy of Master.

Wrapped in Master's love Gardevoir had power, and she knew-

She loved Master. Master was love.

The referee shouted to begin.

The dusclops did not have a chance to move before it was slammed into the ground. Psychic force beyond anything it could withstand driving it into the dirt, and out of the match.

She loved Master. Master was light.

Master was giving commands, but Gardevoir was not truly listening. She could feel his will. Act with his thoughts. She was closer to Master than ever before.

The salamancer took to the sky. As it dove fay sparkles formed in front of its eyes. Blinded by the sudden light it could not stop itself from smashing into the ground. The salamancer could not even see when the sparkles expanded, engulfing the pokemon in a dazzling explosion.

She loved Master. Master was joy.

The walrein shot a blast of water at Gardevoir. With an effort of power she formed a barrier of will between them. Water flew in all directions, soaking Gardevoir in a harmless shower. Pushing her will forward through the walrein's attack she slammed the pokemon into and through a wall.

She loved Master. Master was purpose.

The absol used the distraction to charge Gardevoir from behind, leaping to sink its teeth into her throat. Gardevoir's arm moved up placing one finger to gently tap the absol's nose mid-flight. A pink blast knocked the absol up and away.

She loved Master. Master was life.

There were no more challengers. Around her were the bodies of those tasked to test her might. Four of the most powerful pokemon the region had to boast. She did not even have to take a single step. They could not hold a candle to her shielded in Master's love.

She loved Master. Master was everything.

Gardevoir cried out as the power, and the love, did not leave her. It would never leave her, but it faded. It was still there, just as potent and wonderful as before, but in the background. Gardevoir's body changed, back to the form she was accustomed to.

She fell to her knees, her legs unable to support her. Gardevoir's whole body tingled with pleasure. Liquid, warmer than the water covering her ran down her legs. She had came. Vaguely, she felt grateful to the walrein for soaking her, concealing her arousal.

Master was there. He gathered Gardevoir in his arms and asked if she was okay. Gardevoir smiled. Curling up she let him pick her up in his strong arms. She told him she was fine.

Gardevoir was better than fine. Gardevoir had experienced Master's love.

She wanted Master to experience hers.

* * *

AN: I hope you enjoyed. This chapter was rather light on the sexy times (or at least the sex) and it focussed more on the set up. By the end this story should have 3 chapters in total.

For those of you who didn't notice (which I think is everyone) this takes place in the Hoenn region. I put a few clues in the chapter to hint at this, but I never outright stated it. I chose Hoenn for honestly no good reason. I only bring this up because one (human) girl is also going to be involved in the sexy parts of this story, and I haven't decided who it is. If you have a favorite Hoenn girl (or any pokemon girl that can have an excuse for being in Hoenn really) you want featured in this then speak up. Her name won't be mentioned because that's just how I'm writing this, but I will describe her. If no one cares I'll probably default to Roxanne or a Hex Maniac.

I would appreciate it if you dropped a review. Also, you may want to check out my other adult story "Navi's Depravity" if you're a fan of The Legend of Zelda, or look at my profile where I post potential story ideas.


	2. Favorite Human

Disclaimer: Still don't own pokemon. I think we can all agree that is a good thing.

AN: Sorry about how long this took. Life has become silly and busy. Never mind that. I am still not entirely happy with this chapter, but I do not want to keep people waiting longer. Now it's time for the further adventures of Yandere Gardevoir-chan and her epic quest to get in Master-senpai's pants!

* * *

 **Master's Favorite**

 **Chapter 2: Favorite Human**

* * *

In a park a young man stood in front of a moderately sized group of pokemon and people dressed in the uniform of the local fire department. Most of the pokemon were water types, but there were a good number of rock types and a scattering of other types of pokemon as well. All of them were sweating from the training they already went through.

"We're going to finish the day with some jogging. I've made rough training programs for all of you with set goals for the end of the month." The trainer said while indicating a blue gardevoir standing beside him holding a stack of papers, "Today we'll be taking it slow. Go at your own pace. If you need to walk then walk. There is no rush, but later you'll be aiming for time goals as well. Any questions?"

Every trainer and pokemon were told to jog around the park a number of times. The amount of assigned laps varied, ranging from a young abra with 4 laps to a swampert with 40 laps.

Before the group began splitting off the trainer took the stack of papers and sent the gardevoir to start leading the run. The trainer handed out the papers to the people. He stopped to talk over some of the finer points of the training programs he prepared for them and their pokemon. Occasionally he would call over some of the people and pokemon already running to give them some more tips.

After handing off the last sheet the trainer saw the gardevoir running. She was going too fast. He knew the gardevoir was powerful. She was easily the most powerful pokemon in the training session, the entire city really, even without the mega-stone hanging around her neck, but that did not mean she was physically the strongest. Compared to other gardevoirs she was physically impressive, his training had seen to that, but she was still relatively frail. He moved to run alongside the gardevoir. "You don't have to push yourself."

The gardevoir's eyes focused and her face set in a mask of determination. Her eyes glowed as she mentally told the trainer that she was fine.

The trainer knew she was lying. He also knew that if he ordered her to stop it would just sour her mood. She would take it as a failure and push herself twice as hard the next day. With a shake of his head the trainer knew what he would have to do.

When the gardevoir stumbled he was ready. Before she could hit the ground her trainer caught her. He knew she would push herself too hard. She had an amazing drive to better herself. Never settling for simply meeting his expectations, but to exceed them. It was one reason she was the best he had. Honestly, he had always admired that about her.

For a moment the trainer looked down into her exhausted eyes, wondering how he could get her to relax someday. Shaking his head he lifted her in a bridal carry. He continued his jog.

The gardevoir asked him to put her down. She was fine, she just tripped that was all.

The trainer shook his head. "If you insist on doing your laps at this pace, then you'll do them at this pace," the young man said smiling. "Nothing says I can't carry you the last few."

The trainer looked forward, so he did not see the blush that covered the gardevoir's face. Hesitantly, she wrapped her arms around the trainer's neck. Slowly a smile spread across her face. By the end of the first lap the trainer carried the gardevoir she was laughing.

The trainer and gardevoir both cheered as they crossed the finish line for the final time.

"Having fun I see." A young lady said walking towards the two. She wore a green sundress with a straw hat over her long blond hair. A ditto bounced along beside her.

The trainer blushed. The gardevoir went stiff. The trainer set the gardevoir on her feet before waving back to the lady.

The ditto waved at the gardevoir who returned it with a small smile.

"Can we talk?" the lady asked the trainer.

"Yeah, I can spare a few minutes," the trainer replied. He turned to the gardevoir, and suggested she do a cooldown lap.

The gardevoir nodded. As she turned away, just for a moment, she gave the lady a look.

The ditto morphed. It changed into a copy of the gardevoir and started walking beside her. It made a friendly chirp. The gardevoir chuckled in response.

"You know," the lady said while looking at the back of the slowly jogging gardevoir, "I don't think she likes me."

"She's just embarrassed," the trainer brushed off the lady's concern. "She'll warm up to you. Give her time."

* * *

Gardevoir was Master's favorite pokemon.

That was important. She was his favorite pokemon.

Master had other favorites. He had a favorite ice cream - strawberry. He had a favorite chair - the big one by the TV. He had a favorite band, a favorite color, a favorite town. He also had a favorite human.

Master never told her that any human was his favorite, but Gardevoir could tell. It sometimes changed, which just went to show that the favorite human was not as important as the favorite pokemon. Master's favorite human was currently the lady that trained Ditto. It seems that Master and Lady had plenty of time to get to know each other when Gardevoir and Ditto were having- were performing- were otherwise occupied.

Gardevoir had mixed feelings about Lady. Lady had a sense of style that Gardevoir respected. To Gardevoir's delight, Lady was pushing some of that style on Master. Lady had helped Master pick out better clothes. Master was, of course, handsome, but some of his drab attire often dulled it. Also, Lady would often bring Ditto with her, and Gardevoir was beginning to see the other pokemon as a friend. More importantly, she made Master happy. Gardevoir was willing to forgive almost anything if it made Master happy.

On the other hand, Lady did things with Master. Things that made Gardevoir uncomfortable. Things that Master enjoyed, but Gardevoir could not help but feel Lady was wrong for. That Lady was not good enough. Gardevoir did not trust Lady. There were also the dates Lady and Master would go out on. Dates where it was not proper for Gardevoir to accompany them.

When Master went on these dates Gardevoir would mostly spend her time at home. Often she would do some chores around the house. Sometimes she would spend the time with Ditto. Not like that, she could never let anything touch her like that unless it was for Master. They would just play together.

Increasingly she had been performing her newest pastime. Something that she only really started doing since her first encounter with Ditto and realized her desires for Master.

Gardevoir stared at a picture of Master and herself. It was taken to celebrate their victory in a contest held on one of the local beaches. In it Master had a giant grin spread across his face, carrying Gardevoir on his shoulders. She sat trying to project an air of refined dignity, one arm holding a gold trophy to her side.

Gardevoir thought back on how hard it was for her to keep her composure with Master's head between her legs. It took everything she had not to- not to do something embarrassing.

Gardevoir unclasped the chain of her necklace. She did so slowly, never letting the stone at the end of it ever move away from her skin. The stone that still radiated Master's love into her.

Cupping the stone in one hand she dragged it down over her body. Over the slight curves of her chest and over her smooth belly. Coming to rest at her waist. Gardevoir took a deep breath. She moved it down.

The sudden surge of pleasure bent Gardevoir double.

Her free hand trembled, gently caressing the picture of Master through its frame, as the other hand ran the stone along her quivering slit. Her eyes took in Master's bare chest. Remembered how the water gleamed off his beautiful body.

Gardevoir pushed the stone into her womanhood. Master's loved thrummed within her. Biting down on her free hand, Gardevoir muffled her moans. Her legs wobbled as Master's power penetrated her most sensitive places.

Falling forward, Gardevoir landed on Master's bed. Burying her face into the sheets, Gardevoir breathed Master's scent. Tugging at the stone's chain, Gardevoir gasped.

Gardevoir imagined it was Master's fingers that pushed the stone within her again. That Master watched her as she squirmed in pleasure. That Master would enjoy seeing her like this. That Master was preparing to claim her.

Footsteps. Laughter. Master had returned. Gardevoir panicked. She could not be found like this. Immediately she rolled off the bed, painfully hitting the floor with a muffled thump. The door handle began to twist. Gardevoir scrambled to the only hiding place she could think of, under the bed, moments before the door swung open.

Master and Lady stumbled into the room. From under the bed, Gardevoir could only see their legs. They were standing very close to each other.

Master's shirt hit the floor. Followed closely by Lady's dress. The two made their way to the bed. Dropping another garment every step of the way. By the time the bed bounced under Lady's weight, Gardevoir was sure they both were completely naked.

Lady laughed as inches away from Gardevoir Master got on his knees. Gardevoir's heart beat faster. Her head rested inches away from Master's exposed manhood. She tried to control her breathing, certain that he would feel it on his skin.

Master shifted forward. Lady let out a deep, throaty moan. Gardevoir heard faint, wet sounds from above her. Lady began praising Master, telling him how good he was doing in between moans of delight. She told him to keep going. Harder. Yes, there. Yes. More. Yes. Yes.

Gardevoir's hand, still holding her stone within her womanhood began to move. She told herself to stop, but could not. Master was right there. What if she cried out? What if Master heard her? She should not risk it. Could not dare risk it. Gardevoir told herself of every reason why she had to stop. Still, she continued. It was too good. Too right.

Lady's pants and moans steadily grew louder. Her encouragements slowly became less coherent and more primal. Then, for a heartbeat, Lady was silent. Then she screamed.

A primal declaration of pure ecstasy. The sound sent a shiver down Gardevoir's spine.

Gardevoir could feel the bed shift as Master climbed on.

A phone rang.

Lady swore. Her feet hit the ground, and she ran over to her discarded things. Pulling out a cell phone she answered. A quick, quiet conversation took place.

Putting the phone back in her bag, Lady swore. Turning back to Master she said that she was sorry. Lady said that she would make it up to him. Master said he understood.

When the door closed, Master slumped back on the bed. Under his breath, Master swore, then sighed.

Master was frustrated.

Gardevoir considered revealing herself. Offering herself. Let Master take out his frustrations on her body. Let him use her completely.

What if he refused? He was already angry. He could yell at her. Scold her.

Gardevoir was to scared to risk it. She could not just go out and hope he would accept her. Still, there had to be something Gardevoir could do for him.

Master turned on his bed. He was tired. He wanted to go to sleep, but he was uncomfortable. The desire writhing within him would not settle. Gardevoir knew how to help there.

Beneath the bed, Gardevoir's eyes began to glow. Her mind reached out to Master's. Soon Master was asleep.

Quietly Gardevoir crawled out from under the bed and stood. It was a warm night. Master felt no need to get beneath the covers before going to sleep. He lay there, naked.

Gardevoir took in everything. His chiseled abs. His toned legs. She wanted to look at all of it, but her eyes kept focusing on one piece.

His manhood. Real Master's manhood. Erect and glorious it stood before her. Gardevoir wanted it. She wanted it more than she had ever wanted anything.

Gardevoir knew what rape was. If she were to give in to her desires. If she impaled herself upon him, and rode him to exhaustion, that would be rape. That would be wrong. Gardevoir would never rape Master.

Master was uncomfortable. He needed relief. Gardevoir could help him. She needed to help him. Her three fingered hand wrapped around his beautiful shaft.

This was not rape. Gardevoir told herself that this would be okay.

Gardevoir moved her hand up and down Master's manhood. Was she doing it right? Gardevoir was not sure. She had never done this before. Gardevoir had thought about it, but had no idea where, and was far too embarrassed to look for any information. She felt that what she was doing was not enough.

Her other hand. It had selfishly gone to pleasuring herself when it could be useful. She pushed the stone deeper within herself so it would not fall out on accident. Her second hand joined the first upon Master. Her own juices let her hands more easily slide over his flesh.

Master muttered in his sleep. He needed more. She still needed to do better. Gardevoir was failing Master. Desperately she tried to think of something. She remembered, back to the first time she met with Ditto, what she wanted to do. This time Master did not want her bred. It could work.

Leaning forward, Gardevoir rested her lips against Master's rod. She prepared to make the plunge. His skin burned against her flesh. With a thrill of delight, Gardevoir pushed down.

Cock filled her mouth. Master's cock. Silently, Gardevoir thanked Master for the privilege. Experimentally, she bobbed up and down on his shaft. Master groaned. He sounded pleased. Encouraged, she started to take him deeper.

With each bob of her head, Gardevoir took more of Master's cock into her mouth. As her mouth pleased Master her hands became free to return to Gardevoir's throbbing pussy. Millimeter by millimeter, Gardevoir swallowed more. Her hands uncontrollably scrabbling at her womanhood.

Gardevoir choked. Reflexively she pulled back. Gardevoir stopped in horror. Gardevoir looked down at the saliva covered cock. It stood there unsatisfied. It seemed to ask if that was it. Was this all she was good for? Gardevoir could not accommodate Master. She was not good enough.

No, her body would not betray her. Her body would not betray Master. It would fulfill Master's needs or be broken on the altar of his perfect physique.

Again Gardevoir filled her mouth with Master. She took him deeper. Gardevoir did not let herself gag. She would never fail Master in anything. It was hard. Her throat burned. Tears formed in her eyes. Gardevoir served Master. Luckily, she did not need to do so for long.

Master came.

Her own orgasm hit her, filling her with pleasure. It was irrelevant to Gardevoir, a side note. Master was coming. She had made Master cum. The pride, the joy that consumed her with that knowledge eclipsed the comparatively minor sensations of her own orgasm.

Cum filled her mouth. Gardevoir never registered whether it tasted good. It was Master's, therefore, she wanted it. She wanted more. Not just in her mouth, she wanted it everywhere.

Moving back, she let Master's manhood free from her mouth. She watched as it sprayed more of Master's cum. Her face, her chest, her neck. Gardevoir was delighted to have Master cum bless her skin. Though her own orgasm tried to distract her the whole time, Gardevoir attention was fully committed to Master through his ejaculation until his manhood became soft and satisfied.

Within moments Gardevoir could sense Master's mind settle as he fell into a deeper, more restful sleep. She had done it. She helped Master. Cum dripping from her lips, Gardevoir smiled.

Shuddering, Gardevoir pulled her stone out of her aching womanhood. The stone dripped with her essence. Placing the stone in her mouth she sucked it off. The concentrated burst of taste from her own juices mingled with Master's sperm to create a heady mixture of sex and satisfaction.

Gardevoir spread his cum over her body. Rubbed Master's cum into her skin. It marked her with his sent. His essence. Gardevoir basked in the physical sign that she belonged to Master, and only to Master. That she had served Master. That she could serve him again.

The impulse seized her to lay beside him. No. Gardevoir would not be that bold. She had not earned that right.

Silently Gardevoir stood and left the room.

Master had tasted her love. He may not know it, but she gave it to him. It gave her hope that she would be able to give him more.

* * *

AN: As stated before, I originally planned this story to have 3 chapters, now it is going to be 4 (well 5 if I include an epilogue). This chapter was not in the original outline of the story. I wrote the first part to inject at least a little bit of character into "Master" since the normal point of view in this story is mostly from Gardevoir's perspective, and she is just a little biased on the matter. I don't think there is enough there yet, but it is a start. I also tried to emphasize some of Gardevoir's characteristics besides her obsession over Master. I hope it worked (at least somewhat). Anyways once that part was written I could not get it to transition to what I had planned, so instead, you get this piece of porn.

Master's girlfriend is of the Lady pokemon trainer class. I originally planned for her to be a canonical trainer from the games. Then I thought it would be better for it to be ditto's trainer. Except there are no trainers in Hoenn that have a ditto. Barely any trainers have dittos. Maybe I should have had her be a breeder, but I just don't like how the female breeder looks. In the end, I settled on her being of the Lady class because it felt like a good title for Gardevoir to think of her as.

Thank you for reading, and know that I will appreciate any feedback. Let us all hope that it does not take me as long to get out the next chapter.


	3. Favorite Girls

AN: Yandere Gardevoir-chan returns! Miracles do happen.

Also, WARNING, this is the chapter where Yandere Gardevoir-chan really earns the title of yandere. Enjoy.

* * *

 **Master's Favorite**

 **Chapter 3: Favorite Girls**

* * *

In a basement room filled with strange workout equipment was a young man, back against a wall, sitting on nothing. Beside him in the same position, wearing similar but nicer workout clothes, was a much younger girl.

On the other side of the room, a gardevoir stood among misshapen iron rods. Before her, a group of the rods floated together making about half a cube. The gardevoir looked over the rods scattered until gesturing to one. A bead of sweat dripped down the gardevoir's face as the selected rod rose into the air. The rod precisely slotted into a space among the floating mass.

Trembling with the effort of staying in that position, the girl asked, "Is this really necessary?"

"On path of pokemon trainer," the trainer said adopting a comically gruff tone, "pain and suffering there is much."

The girl groaned.

"Seriously," the trainer said dropping the wise man shtick, "when training pokemon you're going to push them to their limits. Before you can do that you need to learn what it is like to be pushed like that. You need to experience the frustration and pain that comes from it, so you can help guide your pokemon through it."

The girl muttered a comment about her mother under her breath.

"And while she is a fine pokemon trainer in her own right, she is not one of the best," The trainer said. "This is the difference between those who are great and those who are merely good. To be good you need to understand your field. To be great you need to do more than just understand it, but also experience it from every perspective possible. Being great requires a level of dedication that many would call insane, and to explore the rules that others don't even realize are there."

The girl thought about this before asking, "Does that mean you've had pokemon attack you."

"You definitely are a clever one," The trainer said with a smile. "Yes, I've made it a point to experience just about every attack a pokemon can use. Some of them hurt like crazy, but I'm a better trainer for it."

"Are you going to make me," the girl trailed off before finishing the sentence.

"That depends, do you want to be the best?" The trainer asked.

The girl took a deep breath and nodded.

"Then I think you know the answer to that question," the trainer said. "You shouldn't worry about that yet. It's a long way off"

The trainer's phone started to ring. He pulled it out and smiled as he looked at the name on the screen. "Sorry, do you mind if I take this?" The trainer said.

The girl groaned in what could have been interpreted as an affirmative manner.

"Thanks," the trainer said with a smile. Raising the phone to his ear, "What's up girl?"

Pausing to listen to the response, the trainer blushed. A glance down at the girl beside him. "Not now. I'm teaching here."

"Yeah," the trainer nodded. "Hold that thought," the trainer said as he looked at the clock. Covering the bottom half of the phone with his hand he turned to the girl and said, "Break."

The girl collapsed.

"Go on," after waiting a moment to hear the response he shook his head despite it being useless for a phone call. "Sorry, I can't. Later we'll be going to the gym. Start teaching my little student how to take care of rock types."

The girl perked up a bit from her exhaustion.

"I suppose you don't exactly need me for that," the trainer said glancing at the gardevoir on the other side of the room. "I could ask her to go there without me. No promises, but if so call it an hour and a half. Maybe two."

"Really, that could work out then. Okay. Yeah. I'll call you after we're done with the gym," the trainer blushed again. "You're incorrigible. See you later babe." Pressing a button he put the phone away.

"You want me to challenge a gym? Already?"

"Nope," the trainer replied. "I want you to learn from a gym."

"Why? What can I learn from them that you can't teach me" the girl asked? "You're the champion. Aren't you better than a gym leader?"

"Respect the gym leaders young grasshopper. Each one is not only an expert in their field but also has dozens of qualifications. The one you're going to meet today has enough letters tacked on to the end of her name to win a game of scrabble."

"Okay," the girl replied, "But you can still beat her right?"

The trainer shrugged, "In a pokemon battle, sure, but that's not all there is to pokemon. It's far from the most important thing. Something you should understand is that the gyms are not there to support the league, the league is there to support the gyms. The real function of the gym system is to certify pokemon and trainers for various tasks. Take our lovely lady here," The trainer said gesturing to the gardevoir. "She's a certified anesthetist," glancing at the girl he clarified, "meaning she can put people to sleep for surgery. She also is legally allowed to heal people, teleport the injured, and a lot of other things really. Basically, she is officially qualified to walk into a disaster area and do anything short of fist fight a hurricane."

"Wow."

"Yeah, she really is amazing, and it's something for us to strive for in the offseason," the trainer said shrugging. "Honestly, we kind of went overboard on her certifications."

"The two of you going overboard," the girl said as deadpan as she could manage. "Never."

The trainer laughed, "Anyways, if you're curious I've got a file full of her licenses, along with those of my other pokemon."

The final rod fell into place with a clunk. Complete, the giant puzzle cube floated to the ground. The gardevoir sighed, lowering her hands. The trainer clapped for the accomplishment. The gardevoir curtsied, the intended elegance of the motion spoiled by her trembling limbs and the sweat covered skin.

"Anyways, go get cleaned up. We'll head out after lunch," the trainer said to the girl before walking over to the gardevoir.

Laying a hand on her shoulder, the trainer said, "Well done. I didn't think you'd finish nearly that fast." The trainer went on to tell the gardevoir about the phone call he just had with his girlfriend concluding with, "She'll need help moving a new refrigerator into her apartment later today. Would you mind going over there and helping her out?"

The gardevoir agreed.

It was only because he was looking for it that the trainer noticed the gardevoir's hesitation. "You don't have to. The two of you don't seem very comfortable with each other. That's why I would be grateful if you did this. Spend some time with her without me there. You both are important to me, and I would love it if the two of you could get to know each other better," the trainer said. "I guess I'm not asking you to suddenly be her best friend, just, you know, give her a chance."

The gardevoir smiled and nodded. It was a bright and cheerful smile. The kind the trainer knew she would become flustered over if she thought about it. Still, every once in awhile she would get one for him, and he could not help but smile in return.

* * *

Gardevoir left Master's house with a skip in her step. Master would continue teaching his little protege, Worm's young trainer. As Gardevoir understood it, teaching little Protege was part of the deal Master made with Protege's mother in exchange for Gardevoir's wonderful stone. The stone that bounced against Gardevoir's chest sending waves of love and pleasure through her body with every step.

Despite the rarity of a shiny gardevoir, Gardevoir did not draw much attention walking down the street. Gardevoir would often run errands for Master around the small city, so she had become well known in the area during the league's offseason. Occasionally a visitor to the city would stop and stare, but that was only to be expected.

Gardevoir had decided that today was going to be a good day. She was going to be nice to Lady. She was not going to glare at Lady. Not even a little bit. Even if Lady did something Gardevoir did not like. Then they would be friends.

Master would be so proud of Gardevoir. Master would be happy. Gardevoir could hardly wait to start.

Gardevoir arrived at Lady's apartment earlier then Master had expected. That would be fine. The refrigerator had not yet come. It would just mean more time to be friends. Gardevoir rushed through the door.

Pausing, Gardevoir blushed. In her haste, Gardevoir had forgotten to knock. How rude of her. Even if Lady and she were soon going to be the best of friends that did not mean Gardevoir could forget her manners. She would have to apologize for such a breach of etiquette.

Lady was not there. No one saw Gardevoir's error. Gardevoir could just step out again and it would be like it never happened. Wait. Where was Lady? Where was Ditto? Something was off.

Gardevoir closed the door behind her as she entered the spacious apartment. There was a noise. Rhythmic. It was coming from another room. The same room Gardevoir and Ditto had been in when they…

Gardevoir stood in front of the door. Closing her eyes, Gardevoir sent out her mind. With her power, she constructed a vision of the room beyond.

There was Lady, sprawled on one of the couches. Legs spread wide. Her green sundress hiked up around her waist. Ditto between her legs. They were coupling.

Gardevoir was frozen with shock. How could Lady do this? Why would Lady do this? She had Master. She was Master's. She belonged to Master!

The bitch. How dare she betray Master. Lady. No. Bitch would pay.

The door burst open. Gardevoir entered the room. With a sweep of Gardevoir's arm Bitch was flung through the air to smash into the wall with an audible crunch. She stayed there, pinned a few inches above the ground by Gardevoir's will.

Ditto moved. It tried to transform to come to its trainer's aid. Gardevoir would not give it the chance. The breeding pokemon's speed was completely eclipsed by Gardevoir's combat reflexes. With a single glance Ditto was smashed into the ceiling. Unconscious, it fell back to the ground.

Gardevoir stared at Ditto to make sure it was down and not faking it. After a moment Gardevoir was satisfied. She was not finished with it, Gardevoir would punish Ditto later. First Gardevoir had to deal with the unfaithful Bitch.

Bitch was panicking. Her eyes darted around the room searching for something to save her. Bitch told Gardevoir to put her down. Begged her to stop. How irritating. A discarded handkerchief balled up and shot into Bitch's mouth as a simple gag.

Slowly Gardevoir walked up to Bitch. With both arms, Gardevoir reached up to gently wrap her fingers around Bitch's slender, fragile neck. No! Gardevoir could not kill Bitch. Master would be sad if she was gone. Silly Master, caring about the life of the worthless whore.

Gardevoir could not let Bitch go unpunished. Bitch needed to suffer. Every fiber of Gardevoir's psyche demanded it. Bitch was worse than Worm. A stain on the world that must be purged. It would be so easy. Just a little effort and then Gardevoir could see Bitch's eyes lose focus. Hear her last heartbeat. Feel Bitch spasm for the last time.

Bitch's panicked squirms had increased. Gardevoir loosened her grip around Bitch's neck. Bitch took in great lungfuls of air. That was not something Gardevoir meant to do. It just felt so good to feel the flesh bunch beneath Gardevoir's fingers. To force Bitch's airway closed, and rid the world of this garbage. Gardevoir's hands constricting around Bitch's neck just felt so natural. No. Gardevoir pulled her hands away from Bitch's neck letting the traitorous whore breathe again.

Gardevoir held her arms to her sides. The temptation was too much. Gardevoir was not going to kill Bitch. Not like that. She needed to think. Gardevoir needed a plan.

No, ripping out the skank's heart and watching it beat for the last time was not a plan. Neither was ripping off Bitch's leg, using her psychic powers to carve the bone into a replica of Master's cock, and riding it to orgasm as Bitch bled to death before her. Master would be sad if she did that. Gardevoir would never do anything to make Master sad.

Plus, it would be messy. Gardevoir was aware of the difficulties in removing blood stains.

There had to be something else she could do. Gardevoir had to think of something besides more elaborate ways of killing Bitch, even if the thought of carving words of her devotion to Master into Bitch's flesh made Gardevoir's heart race and brought a smile to her face. This was all Bitch's fault. If only Bitch knew better Gardevoir would not have to figure this out. If only Bitch was loyal. If only Bitch knew her place. If only Bitch was more like… Yes!

Gardevoir had an idea. Yes, it could work. Gardevoir had never done anything like it before, but she knew it could work. The theory was sound at least. It was perfect. Bitch would pay. Master would be happy. Everything would be wonderful.

Gardevoir's eyes glowed as her mind invaded Bitch's. Bitch could feel it, like ice cold water slowly seeping into cracks behind her eyes. She did not know exactly what was happening, what Gardevoir was trying to do, but it scared her. Bitch tried to fight it. Gardevoir scowled. It was a delicate and difficult process. To Gardevoir's frustration, Bitch's resistance was working.

Gardevoir needed to rethink her approach. If this was going to work Bitch could not be allowed to concentrate. Bitch needed to be distracted. Pain could work. With just a little effort Gardevoir could send Bitch into a world of agony. Make Bitch scream for mercy as her blood boiled in her veins. No. Gardevoir could not do that. It would be far too easy for Gardevoir to kill Bitch like that. It was only moments ago that Gardevoir had absent-mindedly tried to strangle Bitch. Twice. If Gardevoir was actually trying to hurt her the temptation of taking it just a bit too far would be overwhelming.

There had to be another way. Gardevoir looked around the room for any inspiration. Ditto. Gardevoir supposed there was that option. A disgusting, terrible option. Still, Gardevoir knew how hard it would make it to concentrate. Gardevoir would do it.

Gardevoir shoved a finger into Bitch's pussy. The sudden sensation forced a shocked gasp from Bitch. Rhythmically the finger manhandled the whore's womanhood.

Confusion radiated from Bitch. She had no idea why Gardevoir was doing this. Maybe Bitch would come to think that this was for her benefit.

Gardevoir's face twisted with disgust. With no other warning, the back of her free hand cracked against Bitch's face. Grabbing Bitch by the chin Gardevoir yanked it back, forcing her to make eye contact.

With her overwhelming psychic power, Gardevoir assured Bitch that this was not for her to enjoy. It made Gardevoir sick to even think of doing anything for such slime. Every scrap of pleasure Bitch received was an unfortunate side effect. Bitch would pay for what she had done. The fear in Bitch's eyes soothed Gardevoir's soul. It assured her that this was the right thing to do.

A trickle of blood began to fall from Bitch's nose. Gardevoir wipe some away. Holding her hand up, Gardevoir admired how the blood shimmered in the light. She could not help but to bring it closer and give it a lick.

The unusual copper taste made Gardevoir giggle. It tasted like Bitch's pain. It was proof that the one who betrayed Master was suffering. It was utterly delectable.

A smile bloomed across Gardevoir's face. Her hand drew back, curling her fingers into a fist. Gardevoir punched Bitch squarely on the nose. Bitch cried out in pain, muffled by the gag. Blood flowed down Bitch's face.

Gardevoir slowly licked up the side of Bitch's neck. Gathering the blood streaming down. Savoring the exquisite flavor of Bitch's suffering.

Covered in blood, Gardevoir's hand traveled down Bitch's body to cup her breast. Bitch writhed under Gardevoir's touch.

It would not be long now. Soon Gardevoir was going to destroy Master's enemy. Gardevoir could feel her own womanhood grow wet. A desire to touch herself as she was touching Bitch.

Bitch moaned with pleasure. Even through the gag, it was unmistakable.

Jerking back, Gardevoir staggered away from Bitch as though burned. How? Shaking Gardevoir looked down at her hands, one coated with Bitch's blood, the other with Bitch's wetness. How could she take pleasure from Bitch's joy? Gardevoir needed to center herself.

A comfortable chair moved behind Gardevoir. Taking her seat she stared at Bitch again. Gardevoir could not comprehend what Master saw in this garbage. With a twitch of Gardevoir's finger, Bitch floated away from the wall to hover before her. The woman turned in the air as Gardevoir examined every inch of her. Bitch was moved closer as Gardevoir decided to focus her attention on the center of the problem.

Raising a single finger, Gardevoir gently prodded Bitch's pussy lips. Gardevoir knew this had to be the key. This was the center of it all. It was where Bitch betrayed Master. Where Master fucked Bitch.

Where Master had planted his seed.

Gardevoir's mouth watered. Almost without her consent, Gardevoir's hands clutched Bitch's thighs. Pulling the woman close Gardevoir took in the scent of Bitch's wet womanhood. One lick traversed the length of Bitch's slit.

That taste. The disgusting taste of Bitch's pleasure was tainted by something else. Something delightful. Just a hint. Gardevoir may have been imagining it, but she thought she could taste Master's sperm. Gardevoir's tongue dove into Bitch. Probing Bitch's wet folds for more of Master's taste. Deeper and deeper she searched.

Gardevoir became lost in the task. Stretching and twisting, Gardevoir's Tongue explored. No fold was left untouched. No crevasse untasted. For a time, Gardevoir could think of nothing but the taste of Master's cum.

Bitch screamed. Bitch came.

Gardevoir blinked as Bitch's juices splashed against her face. Shaking her head free from her daze, Gardevoir smiled. Gardevoir had almost forgotten what she was doing. How silly of her.

Bitch went limp. Gardevoir's glowing eyes stared at, and into the woman's unconscious form. Seconds passed. Bitch's body fell to the floor. The gag was pulled from her mouth. Gardevoir curled up in her chair and watched.

Bitch's eyes opened. Unsteadily, Bitch's body stood up. Her feet moved to the kitchen. Every step steadier than the last. In the kitchen there were so many options. After a moment of careful consideration Bitch's fingers closed around the handle of a large butcher's knife. It only took a moment to return to the room to kneel before Ditto's unconscious body.

In a two-handed grip, the knife plunged into Ditto. Quickly it was pulled back so it could stab Ditto again. The knife came down again and again. Ditto's mass writhed under the assault utterly unable to defend itself. Laughter bubbled from Bitch's throat. Ditto died. The knife did not stop.

Ditto's oose splashed over Bitch's face. The knife slipped out of Bitch's hands and clattered to the ground out of reach. Undeterred, Bitch's hands began to rip what was left of Ditto apart. Bitch's teeth tore at the corpse.

Gardevoir stood. Bitch's body stopped. Calmly Gardevoir moved to stand before the panting woman. Looking down on the carnage, Gardevoir smiled.

Ditto had to die. It had defiled what belonged to Master.

For her disloyalty Bitch was also dead. In a way. Her body, her life, and even her memories were still there. Her personality though, her attitude, her values, what could be considered the core who she was, that was gone. Gardevoir had killed it.

In its place was Gardevoir. A copy of Gardevoir's personality inhabited Bitch's body. She was not Bitch and she was not Gardevoir. She was the other one. She was Other.

Gardevoir knelt before Other. The ooze that used to be Ditto slowly cooled between them. It was like holding her babies all over again. Gardevoir thought that she should feel sad. Have some regret for Ditto's death. Ditto had been her friend. Gardevoir only felt a sense of pride for Other. Other had done such a good job for Master.

Gardevoir brought one hand up to gently hold Other's cheek. The hand began to glow, and after a moment the bruise on Other's face slowly started to fade. Gardevoir's and Other's eyes met over the tattered, oozing remains of Ditto. Matching smiles bloomed across their faces.

Leaning close they embraced each other with a kiss. Other's tongue slipped into Gardevoir's mouth. Bitch had known a lot about kissing. Bitch had known a lot of things. Now Other knew things. Things that she could teach Gardevoir.

Other's hands gripped Gardevoir's shoulders. Breaking their kiss, Other guided Gardevoir to lie on the ground. Bringing her leg around, Other straddled the pokemon.

On the floor. Laying in Ditto's cooling remains, the two practiced the carnal arts. They needed to practice. They needed to improve their technique. They both needed to be perfect.

They were going to make Master so happy.

Together.

* * *

AN: It has happened. Gardevoir has finally gone full yandere. Don't look at me like that, you all knew that this was coming. Well, not this specifically, kudos if you did manage to guess exactly what happened, but the general idea at least. Yeah.

Okay, I'll admit this was kind of fucked up. Still, if you are reading this then you apparently made it through. Congratulations? I just lost most of my readers, didn't I? I don't think anything else in this fic will be this dark. At least nothing "on screen." Please don't stop reading.

Stay tuned for next time: the happiest day of Gardevoir's life, the fulfillment of the implied promise of this fanfic, and the only event most of the people reading this care about. I can almost guarantee it will not be as long of a wait. Like 90% guarantee.


	4. Favorite Pair

Disclaimer: I still own nothing of pokemon. That is still a good thing.

AN: The responses to the last chapter seemed to be fairly evenly split between "Holy shit Gardevoir is crazy!" and "So does this mean threesome?" This, of course, reinforces one of my core beliefs, "People are weird." So there's that.

If you want to give me any suggestions on what to write then you should not do so through a guest review. Either use a signed review or pm me. If I cannot communicate with you about your request then I will not do it. I might not do it anyways, but there is a much better chance.

* * *

 **Master's Favorite**

 **Chapter 4: Favorite Pair**

* * *

The mega-gardevoir stood with elegance and pride in the center of the arena. Around her were the cheers of the crowd. Before her was a blaziken, her enemy. Behind her was her trainer, confident in her skill and power.

The mega-gardevoir took in a deep breath.

The challenger shouted to attack. With blazing speed, the blaziken jumped towards the gardevoir to unleash a bone breaking kick. It had to finish the gardevoir now or it would be too late.

The challenger had done her homework. Coming with a battle plan for each of the trainers pokemon and his favorite strategies. Things did not all go the challenger's way, but she was still able to obtain a powerful lead. Only to smash head first into the brick wall that was the mega-gardevoir.

This gardevoir was not something that could be overcome with simple tricks. Still, even she was nearing her limits. Another hit could be all it would take to bring her down.

To the gardevoir time seemed to slow.

In a maneuver her trainer had her practice thousands of times the gardevoir twirled her body to the side. The blaziken's flying kick missed her by centimeters.

The blaziken's eyes widened. The crowd gasped. The trainer smiled.

The gardevoir screamed. It was not an act of terror or panic. It had purpose. It was alien and beautiful. It was loud and direct. The scream smashed into the blaziken's unprotected side with the force of a freight train.

The blaziken was blasted clear across the ring. Impacting the arena wall with a sickening crunch, it fell to the ground. The challenger flinched at the sound.

A moment passed. The blaziken was still. The referee raised his hand and declared the match over.

The crowd burst into applause. The challenger rushed over to check on her blaziken. The trainer walked to stand by the gardevoir as officials in uniforms went to check on the downed pokemon. Quietly, he complimented the gardevoir on her performance.

After checking on her pokemon the challenger approached the two. "Will he be okay?" the trainer asked.

"Yes, it was not as bad as it looked," the challenger shook her head. "You're gardevoir's a monster."

The gardevoir curtsied in response to the perceived compliment.

"Yeah," the trainer replied, "she is the best."

The two shook hands before the challenger went to join her injured pokemon out of the arena.

"That was an amazing performance," the trainer said. "Any ideas on how we should celebrate?"

The gardevoir glanced up at the crowd. Next to a wildly cheering girl a blonde lady calmly clapping made eye contact with the gardevoir and gave her an encouraging nod. The gardevoir told her trainer that she would tell him later.

* * *

The trainer and the lady stumbled into the bedroom. Together, kissing and groping one another they made their way across the room. The lady pushed the trainer over onto the bed.

Standing over the trainer, the lady smiled. "Do you mind if we try something a little different tonight?" the lady asked as she pulled a set of fluffy pink handcuffs out of her purse.

* * *

Gardevoir's body trembled. Her heart felt like it was going to beat a hole out of her chest. Standing in a closet she knew this was the night that everything changed.

They had waited months for this night. A perfect night. They had planned this. Practiced for this. Other had spent hours teaching Gardevoir the techniques needed to please Master. Showing her the proper ways to kiss, and caress, and express her love. Nights when Other would make love to Master as Gardevoir's body knelt one room over. Her body pressed up to the wall as close as possible while her mind, within Other, vicariously felt Master's touch.

The door opened, but the pokemon hardly noticed. Other grabbed Gardevoir's shoulders. She gave her a reassuring smile.

It was Other's plan. The woman had reassured Gardevoir again and again that it would work. Other knew it would work. Lady had known a lot about this sort of thing and her memories gave Other a much better understanding of people. Gardevoir had a hard time understanding why it would work, she did not have the same memories.

Gardevoir tried to smile in return, but it came out wrong. It trembled on her lips, trying to disappear. She trusted Other. Gardevoir believed that everything would go right. Mostly. It was just so big. Important. She did not know what would happen if things went wrong.

Other took Gardevoir's hand and led her into the room. Gardevoir focussed on walking. Looking down, watching every step. Other stopped. Gardevoir looked up.

Master lay before her. His hands cuffed to the headboard. Naked except for a strip of black cloth covering his eyes. He was beautiful. Gardevoir stared. Her eyes tracing the contours of Masters muscular form. Gardevoir could practically feel her hands run through his dark hair. Smell his breath.

Suddenly, Gardevoir found herself kneeling before Master. She had no memory of crossing the room. Everything felt more real. The heat from his body radiating into her skin. Her knees pressed into the carpet. The air felt thick, hard to breathe. All of that was overshadowed by what stood before her.

Master's manhood. His dick. His cock.

It was there. It was huge. It was hard. It was beautiful. It was glorious. It was perfect. Master was perfect. Gardevoir was not worthy. Gardevoir could never be worthy. Gardevoir was not good enough. Gardevoir would never be able to please him. Gardevoir was going to screw this up.

Arms wrapped around Gardevoir. Other had knelt behind the pokemon. Her breasts pressed against Gardevoir's back. Other hummed a content, reassuring note into Gardevoir's ear.

Other leaned into Gardevoir pushing her forward. Gardevoir's hands grabbed Master's inner thighs. Gardevoir's face was pressed against Master's rod. Its scent filled her mind. Its feel filled her world.

Gardevoir's doubts, and thoughts of inadequacy were forced out of her head. There was no room for them to exist. There was only Master, and Gardevoir's need to worship him.

Gardevoir kissed the base of Master's cock. Then she moved a little higher. Again Gardevoir pressed her soft lips against Master's flesh. Slowly, Gardevoir kissed her way up Master's rod. She carefully attended to every inch.

Reaching the tip, Gardevoir paused. Pressing her puckered lips to Master's cock head. Smoothly she descended. Gardevoir was able to take Master in her mouth and down her throat in one easy motion. She only stopped when her lips were tightly wrapped around the phallus' magnificent base.

She had been practicing. Gardevoir had used pickles to improve, though it was so embarrassing when Master ate one that she had practiced with in front of her. It was worth it. She had molded her body to serve Master. Not even Other could take Master's entire length so easily.

There was no need to rush. Gardevoir let herself enjoy the sensation of Master buried deep within her throat. Holding herself there, she could feel its heat radiate into her, burning itself into her mind and soul. It was heavenly. Only moving again when her need for oxygen reminded her that her task was not done.

Gardevoir pulled away. Her lips firmly sealed around Master's flesh. Stopping with only Master's tip in her mouth. She only allowed herself time for her tongue to circle it once before descending once again.

Listening to Master's groans, Gardevoir adjusted her rhythm for him. Each time pressing her face against Master's pelvis and his dick down her throat. Whenever possible her tongue swirled and caressed the phallus. Tasting the sweat and the skin Gardevoir was happy.

Other moved up to Master's side. Whispering into his ear, she asked how good it felt. Gardevoir felt Master's dick twitch deep in her throat as his body tensed with surprise. After a pause, Master asked if she was there then who was between his legs. Undoing the blindfold Other smugly gestured to Gardevoir like a game show model presenting the grand prize.

Master's eyes went wide. Questioningly, he whispered Gardevoir's name.

The way he stared at her. That wonderful way he said her name. The twitch of his cock deep in her throat. It pushed Gardevoir over the edge. Her eyes rolled back in her head. Her hips bucked. Her nectar gushed from her womanhood. Euphoria flowed through her. Gardevoir moaned her pleasure around Master's cock.

Master groaned in response. Gardevoir, understanding what was about to happen, pulled up, releasing the cock from her throat. Other returned to kneeling behind Gardevoir and leaned over her shoulder. In unison, Gardevoir and Other kissed opposite sides of Master's cock head.

Master's sperm splashed over the women. Each spurt sent shivers through their bodies. The smell, the feel, filled Gardevoir's mind. With Master's eyes upon her, splattered with his seed, she had never felt so beautiful.

Other pulled Gardevoir up onto the bed to straddle Master's lap. Cupping the pokemon's face Other brought her into a passionate kiss. Other moved down to lick up cum from Gardevoir's neck, while the pokemon licked some away from Others cheek. The two cleaned each other with lips and tongues. Constantly they stole little glances of Master, whose eyes were locked on them. Gardevoir could feel Master's manhood harden under her. She felt so proud.

In between kisses and licks, Other told Master how he was being mean. How he had been teasing poor little Gardevoir for years. Could he not see how much she wanted his touch? Could he not see how much Gardevoir needed his love. How much she longed for him?

Licking up the last of the cum, Gardevoir and Other kissed. Their tongues pushed into each others' mouths, sharing Master's gift between them. Tasting every drop of his essence. The two pulled apart and swallowed.

They turned to Master. Other rested her head on Gardevoir's shoulder and smiled. Two of Other's fingers spread Gardevoir's pussy lips apart, displaying the pokemon's dripping sex for Master. Gardevoir groaned with need.

Other went on. She talked about how well Gardevoir had done in the battle today. Really, the pokemon had gone above and beyond expectations. She should be rewarded. Given a special prize. Coquettishly, Other asked Master if he could think of something suitable.

Master muttered something about dating a breeder. Gardevoir could not really hear it. Her heartbeat was too loud. She could not hear anything else. It did not matter. Master was smiling at her. Gardevoir's face burned. She could not look away.

Other wrapped an arm around Gardevoir's waist. Pushing the pokemon, Other guiding her until the tip of Master's manhood barely kissed Gardevoir's wet pussy lips. Smiling, Other told Master he just needed to say the word. Reward his companion. Claim what was his.

Master, looking into Gardevoir's eyes, nodded and spoke.

Gardevoir would have fallen if it were not for Other holding her up. Wonderful, thoughtful Other, who slowly guided Gardevoir down. Making sure Master's shaft entered Gardevoir smoothly and slowly. Letting Gardevoir savor every inch as she was leisurely impaled on Master's rod.

Master and Gardevoir were joined. Gardevoir released a sigh of perfect contentment. She was full. Complete. Gardevoir had not known it until now, but she had wanted this her entire life. Just like the day that she was caught, or when she won her first tournament, Master had once again given fulfillment to her existence. She was blessed to serve him.

Other held Gardevoir upright, letting her bask in the sensation. Gardevoir felt she could stay there forever. Only the thought of how she could serve Master further made her move on. With Other's help, Gardevoir began to bounce upon Master's glorious cock.

After Gardevoir found her stride Other pulled away from the trainer and his pokemon. Master gave her a questioning look. Other smiled and told him that Gardevoir deserved his full attention tonight. Looking into Gardevoir's eyes, Master agreed. Leaning back to watch the two, Other brought a hand down to tend to her own glistening womanhood.

Gently, Gardevoir moved. It was so nice. Like a wonderful dream. For a moment Gardevoir forgot herself. A single word slipped from Gardevoir's mind.

 _"Master."_

Gardevoir froze. It had been years since Master told Gardevoir not to call him that. She had been so good about it. She could not believe that she did that. Ashamed she bowed her head. Master would be angry. Master would scold her. Everything was perfect and she ruined it. Gardevoir began to cry.

Master said Gardevoir's name. She did not respond. He asked her if she still wanted to call him that after all this time. Gardevoir would not meet his eyes, ashamed of her slip. Master told her it was okay. If she really felt so strongly about it then there was only one thing he could do.

He said it, "I am your master."

Gardevoir gaze snapped up to meet Master's eyes. She was uncertain if she heard him correctly. Hesitantly, Gardevoir again called him Master. He nodded in response. Her heart began to race.

Master was Gardevoir's master. Master said he was Gardevoir's master. Master gave Gardevoir permission to call him Master.

Gardevoir never thought she could ever be more devoted to Master. Gardevoir never believed she could possibly love him anymore then she did. Somehow she was wrong.

With that simple statement, Gardevoir could feel her affection for him grow. Her need to serve him deepen. It was consuming. It felt beautifully terrifying. She wondered if she would even be able to function without him nearby anymore.

Delighted, Gardevoir stared into Master's eyes. Her smile was so wide that it hurt.

Master.

Gardevoir turned to Other. Other smiled back, she knew how important this was. How much it meant to Gardevoir.

Master.

Bracing herself against Master's shoulders, she began to move.

Master.

There was no hesitation in her movements.

Master! Master! Master!

With all of her strength, Gardevoir pounded herself against Master. Her hips blurred with motion. She pushed her body to bounce on Master's dick as fast as it possibly could.

Gardevoir wanted to serve Master in every way imaginable. She wanted to sing for Master. She wanted to dance for Master. She wanted to cook for Master. She wanted to die for Master. She wanted to kill for Master.

More than all of that she wanted to continue pleasing Master with her body.

There was no restraint in Gardevoir's movements. She did not tire, because Master's love invigorated her. She could not get sore, because Master's touch soothed her. Within Gardevoir swirled pride and joy and Master's love. Nothing else mattered. Nothing else could matter.

Gardevoir's eyes rolled back. Her body arched. Gardevoir's mouth opened wide, but she did not scream. She could not scream. The pleasure was too intense. Light, and warmth, and love filled Gardevoir. Overwhelmed her. Master overwhelmed her.

Gardevoir could not think. She could not move. She could not see, or hear, or breathe. Paralyzed by sensation, Gardevoir could only experience the love and pleasure filling her.

It was some time before Gardevoir was aware of anything. She only came back to herself when she felt Master's hands grasp her shoulders. In the time Gardevoir was out, Other must have unlocked Master's cuffs. She did not resist as he pushed her up.

Gardevoir found that she had changed. Somewhere in the light and the pleasure and the love Gardevoir had drawn on her stone. She had transformed into that greater self granted to her by Master's love.

Master's eyes roamed over Gardevoir. Examined her. It had not occurred to Gardevoir before, but this was the first time Master had seen her new form up close. She preened under his attention.

His hands explored her figure. Feeling her new skin. Caressing the form created solely for his use. A body made to serve him.

With a grunt Master rolled with Gardevoir placing him on top of her.

Master looked down on her. Gardevoir shivered as his fingers traced around the edge of the heart-shaped horns protruding from her chest. Quickly, Master dipped down to plant a kiss at its center. Gardevoir gasped, arching her back to press into the new, wonderful sensation brought by his lips.

Moving higher. Looking into her eyes, Master told her she was beautiful. He kissed her. All the practice Gardevoir had done with Other to impress Master was wasted. It was too much. Delightfully, wonderfully too much. Master's tongue slipped into her mouth. Gardevoir could only moan in response.

Gardevoir started crying again. She was just so happy.

Master moved within her. Not as fast as the frantic pace that Gardevoir had reached, but a quick and steady pace. Each time he pulled out just short of leaving her womanhood entirely. Only to bury himself within her with such pleasurable force. With such constant and undeniable dominion over her, Master made love to Gardevoir.

Every thrust rocked Gardevoir to her core. Sending ripples of ecstasy through her body. Pounding his affection into her grateful flesh. Through her increasingly blurred vision, Gardevoir saw how Master looked at her. Saw how he cared for her.

Gardevoir felt herself losing control of her body. She moaned and writhed under Master's touch. Every time he filled her he took a little more of her self-control. Soon, he would control her completely. Master would direct her like a puppet. Exactly as it should be.

Gleefully, Gardevoir surrendered everything to him. Her body belonged to Master. She existed for Master. To serve him. Obey him. Gardevoir had never felt so right.

Wonderfully helpless under Master, Gardevoir moaned and writhed. Her body burned with pleasure. Her mind emptied by sensation. Her soul dominated by him.

Time passed. Hazy, beautiful, sublime time passed.

Gardevoir loved. Master had taken everything else. Her body. Her power. Her mind. Her soul. It all belonged to him. It all had always belonged to Master, and he had finally claimed it. Love for Master was the only thing left of her.

Master took her love as well. Every moment he took more and more, but there was always love for him to take. Gardevoir's love was endless. It was pure. Immeasurably deep. Infinitely Vast. Gardevoir would joyously surrender it to him for eternity, but her love for him would never end.

Master released inside of her. Gardevoir's whole body tingled as her womb was bathed in Master's essence. Even through the constant spasms of sensation and the fog of pleasure Gardevoir could feel Master mark the deepest part of her. It intensified her own euphoria to a blinding peek she could never have imagined.

Moments passed as the two basked in sensation. Gardevoir could see nothing through the tears, and she did not care. She had done it. Gardevoir knew she had pleased Master. Master had enjoyed all of her. Everything was how it should be.

Whispered voices. One was unimportant. It was not Master. The other was Master, and it was beautiful. Gardevoir, drunk on love and joy, could not make out what was said. It was fine.

Master moved her. Surrounded her in his embrace. Enveloped in Master's warmth, pressed against his body, Gardevoir wanted nothing. She felt content. Complete. Happy.

Perfect.

* * *

AN: Okay, there. What I'm sure everyone who is reading was waiting for. The climax of the story. (Pun intended.) The story is almost done. So what do you think?

One thing I've been struggling with in this story is making Master actual character. Now that it is almost done do you think I have done well on that front?


	5. Favorite Life

AN: Here we are at the finish. Again, I could not quite figure out how to get everything I wanted in this, but it needs to be done. This story now has a lovely cover image, drawn by ThreeWorlds. The full version is a tad NSFW (big surprise, I know), so I recommend searching for this story on ArchiveOfOurOwn or Hentai-Foundry if you want to see it.

Also, again, if you want to give me suggestions then don't do so through a guest review. I can't respond to guest reviews. If you really don't want to get an account here find this story on ArchiveOfOurOwn or Hentai-Foundry, I can respond to guest comments on both of those sites. Seriously, I have lately been tempted to purge all of the guest reviews from this story.

* * *

 **Master's Favorite**

 **Chapter 5: Favorite Life**

* * *

"It was a tough match, but we pulled through." The trainer sat in his office after a busy day of battles. He held a cell phone up to his ear, talking with his girlfriend.

In response to a question, the trainer looked down at the gardevoir knelt between his legs, entranced in the task of sucking his cock. "She's doing great, just enjoying her reward," he said before laughing a little and shaking his head. He never could get her to explain why she thought that giving him a blow job was a reward for her. It was not even as if it was an unusual activity for them anymore. Regardless it was what she wanted, and it was not like it was an unpleasant experience for the trainer.

He scooted forward in his chair and leaned back. The gardevoir's squeal of delight was muffled as the new position allowed her to take even more of the trainer's cock down her throat. "You know, when I asked you two to try and get along, I never expected," the trainer paused trying to look for the right word to encompass what their relationship had become, "this."

As the trainer listened to the reply his free hand absentmindedly came to rest on the gardevoir's head much to the pokemon's enjoyment. He did not pull her hair or force her down, although he had done those things in the past. The trainer just idly played with the gardevoir's hair as her head bobbed on his manhood.

"No," the trainer said with a little smile, rolling his eyes. "I am not complaining. It's just- hold on," the trainer squeezed the gardevoir's shoulder. In response, the gardevoir's eyes lit up with excitement. Her head plunged down taking all of the trainer's shaft into her throat. The trainer groaned with his release.

After a moment, the trainer finished emptying himself into the gardevoir's mouth. The delighted pokemon pulled away, keeping her lips sealed around the shaft until the final moment, unwilling to let a single bit of cum escape. "It's just unusual," the trainer said while the gardevoir opened her mouth to display his seed coating her tongue. With pride, she showed him how she swallowed every drop. The gardevoir crawled into the trainer's lap. Pressing her warm body against his, she nuzzled his neck. The trainer wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Yes, and I do appreciate that," the trainer said, "Now, if you don't mind I will have to call you back later, there is a very special lady who I need to give my full attention." Smiling he squeezed the gardevoir's rear as the woman he was talking to made some remark. Whatever she said made his smile wider as he replied, "Don't worry, I intend to." Hanging up, he dropped the phone on the floor.

The gardevoir gasped with delight as the trainer stood, lifting the pokemon by her waist. She writhed with excitement as he pinned her body against the wall. Moaned as she submitted herself to him.

The trainer owned her in ways he was not even aware of.

Gardevoir's life was wondrous. A few years had gone by since Master had finally claimed her. It was not hard to cover up Ditto's fate. It took Gardevoir and Other lying to Master. They could only manage it because it was for Master that they did it, but it was still difficult. They acquired a new ditto and forced its behavioral patterns to match the dead one.

After that, everything was wonderful. In public, almost nothing had changed, but behind closed doors, she was able to truly express her feelings. Romantic candlelight dinners with Master. Movie nights where Other and Gardevoir snuggled into Master's sides. Evenings of sitting in Master's lap as he filled out some official paperwork. Morning waking up in Master's arms. At any given moment Master could take her, use her however he desired.

Master was rather awkward about the arrangement at first but Other and Gardevoir changed that. Nights where Master and Other had gone out on a date together, coming home where Gardevoir would gladly greet them. Other happily asking for details about the little moments throughout the day, where Master and Gardevoir could duck away from whatever job they were doing in order to enjoy each others' bodies. The two women, each straddling one of Master's legs, taking turns to kiss him. Master became more comfortable with the arrangement with every sign of Gardevoir's and Other's enjoyment. It took time, but he did come to accept that this is what they wanted. Then the most marvelous thing happened.

Master proposed.

During the ceremony, Gardevoir's body sat in the front row, but her mind was with Other. As one they walked down the aisle in a beautiful white dress with blue detail. Before the world, they declared their love for Master.

They swore to belong to Master in body and soul. As if he did not own them already. In turn, Master swore to care for them. Love them. That was all that Gardevoir and Other could ever hope for.

Master kissed them and they were bound.

The reception was beautiful. There was food, dancing, and merriment. Master's first dance, of course, went to Other, but Gardevoir did get the honor of dancing with him later in the night. Throughout the party, people came to congratulate the couple. Gardevoir was always standing near enough to overhear the conversation. A couple of these moments stood out to her.

First, Master's parents teased the newly-weds about having children. They said they wanted grandchildren, and asked when they should be expecting a few to come around. Laughing about how now Master would learn what it was like for them.

A pang of sadness hit Gardevoir. While Other would be able to bare Master's children, Gardevoir would be unable to do so. Then again, even if she could not bare Master's child, she could still bare children for Master. Any boys would be worthless and have to be disposed of, but the girls she could train. She could train them to be for nothing except Master's use. The idea of Master having her spawn, a young ralts or kirlia, as his personal toy made Gardevoir shiver with delight. It was a thought that Gardevoir would have to explore further.

Later, Protege, Master's student and trainer of Worm, congratulated the couple. While doing so, she could not quite meet either Other's or Master's eyes. Throughout the night, the younger girl seemed to struggle not to glare at Other. Protege's crush was already well known to Gardevoir. Other had been able to spot it long ago, although it seemed Master was unaware of it. Gardevoir understood, with how perfect Master was, that the younger trainer was bound to fall in love, and that was fine. Though being reminded of her crush on the day of Master's wedding made Gardevoir look at the young trainer in a new light.

Protege was blooming into quite the pretty young woman. Gardevoir had been told that many men liked to have affairs. Gardevoir decided in a few years when the girl was a bit older, she would have to make use of Protege. The girl was so loyal to Master that making her into another "Other" might not even be necessary. Worm, who had evolved into a kirlia, may have to be dealt with, though that was a minor matter. Gardevoir was sure that she would be able to "convince" her daughter into being no trouble. The thought brought a smile to Gardevoir's face.

After hours of laughter and joy, when the party began to wind down, Gardevoir excused herself. It would not do for her to be seen leaving with Master, so she would use the time to make herself ready. Once the celebration was done, when Master carried Other into their chambers Gardevoir was waiting. She lay on their bridal bed, legs spread and womanhood wet. Gardevoir was ready and willing. Eager for anything.

She was Master's favorite. She would love him. She would defend him. She would serve him.

Forever.

* * *

 **The End**

* * *

AN: It is done. The story I wanted to tell is complete. It has been quite the experience writing this, and I hope you all have enjoyed and/or been creeped out by this story as much as I have. A few people have wondered if this story would have a "happy" ending. Even now I don't really know. If the main character is a likable, unrepentant monster, is the happy ending the one where they succeed or the one where they fail? It is a question that I never considered before writing this.

In any case, I am strangely proud of this little story, even though I don't think there was a chapter of it I was completely happy with after writing. There was always something I could not manage to make fit. Regardless, at its heart, this story was always something of a yandere character study. It was my attempt to dive into the insanity and obsession that defines this archetype. I wanted to make a character whose actions would invoke a wide range of emotions from the reader, and push me into writing some things more disturbing than I normally would. I think I have succeeded with that more than I thought I would when I started this.

At some point, I should come back and do some editing on all of the chapters. Maybe do a bonus chapter, but not now. Maybe in a year or two. If you've read this far, please let me know what you thought of it. Thank you for reading, and I hope you had an emotional experience.


End file.
